90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 6
Season 6 of American television series Beverly Hills, 90210 aired on FOX television network. Overview The gang is starting their junior year at California University, and Kelly has returned with new boyfriend Colin Robins after deciding to choose neither Brandon nor Dylan in the season 5 finale. Valerie remains somewhat estranged from the rest of the gang, and Donna and Ray are still together despite their previous troubles. As he was at the end of last season, Dylan is fixated on finding his father’s murderer, and David is dealing with his mother’s mental health issues. The ensemble drama about young adults growing up in Beverly Hills is a blend of romantic drama and subject matter that crosses all cultural boundaries. The storyline has followed the Walsh family as they moved from a middle-class Midwestern neighborhood to wealthy and glamorous Beverly Hills, maturing from high school to college students, facing new challenges as they continue to grow and discover more about themselves and their personal ambitions. As their worlds evolve, old friendships will be tested as new relationships develop, but no matter how complicated their worlds become, they will always share in their strengths and experiences. Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay (10 episodes) :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Tiffani Thiessen as Valerie Malone :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio :Kathleen Robertson as Clare Arnold :Jamie Walters as Ray Pruit (14 episodes) Special Guest Stars :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman (2 episodes) :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh ("Angels We Have Heard On High") :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh :Jason Wiles as Colin Robbins (32 episodes) :Emma Caulfield as Susan Keats (30 episodes) :Stanley Kamel as Anthony Marchette (8 episodes) :Dave Koz as Himself ("Buffalo Gals") :Steve Young as Himself ("Breast Side Up") :The Corrs as Themselves :Sam Rubin as Himself :Roger Corman as Himself :Charles Conrad as Himself Recurring cast :Cameron Bancroft as Joe Bradley (23 episodes) :Rebecca Gayheart as Antonia Marchette (8 episodes) :Paige Moss as Tara Marks (7 episodes) FAMILY :Michael Durrell as John Martin (7 episodes) :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor (6 episodes) :Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin (5 episodes) :Jed Allan as Rush Sanders (3 episodes) :Caroline Lagerfelt as Sheila Silver (3 episodes) :Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver (2 episodes) :John Reilly as Bill Taylor ("Fade In, Fade Out") :Christine Belford as Samantha Sanders ("You Say It's Your Birthday: Part 1") Guest starring :Carl T. Evans as Jonathan Casten (5 episodes) :Tembi Locke as Lisa Dixon (5 episodes) :Nick Kiriazis as Prince Carl (5 episodes) :Michael Woolson as Erik Budman (5 episodes) :Julie Parrish as Joan Diamond (4 episodes) :Ryan Brown as Morton Muntz (4 episodes) :Elisa Donovan as Ginger LaMonica (4 episodes) :Michael Dietz as Greg Meyer (4 episodes) :Randy Spelling as Ryan Sanders (3 episodes) :Travis Wester as Austin Sanders (3 episodes) :Nicholas Pryor as Chancellor Arnold (3 episodes) :Mary Crosby as Claudia Van Eyck (3 episodes) :John Walcutt as Bruce Paxton (3 episodes) :Ken Lerner as Jerry Korman (3 episodes) :Gordon Currie as Danny Five (3 episodes) :Rachel Davies as Dr. Browning (3 episodes) :Wings Hauser as J. Jay Jones (2 episodes) :Paul Collins as John Bardwell (2 episodes) :Marcus Smythe as Scott Coveny (2 episodes) :Elaine Joyce as Candace Marlowe (2 episodes) :Doren Fein as Jessica Korman (2 episodes) :Leilani Jones as District Attorney (2 episodes) :Kevin Scannell as Crane (2 episodes) :Scott Haven as Mr. Carter (2 episodes) :Art Hindle as Police Detective (2 episodes) :Jon Hensley as Richard Ballen (2 episodes) :Michael Dempsey as Colin's Travel Agent (2 episodes) :Denise Dowse as Yvonne Teasley ("You Say It's Your Birthday: Part 1") :Brooke Theiss as Leslie Sumner ("Everything's Coming Up Roses") :Lionel Mark Smith as Ben Harris ("Home Is Where The Tart Is") :Marc McClure as Professor ("Must Be A Guy Thing") :Karen Hensel as Sheila Silver's Doctor ("Lover's Leap") :Nicholas Guest as Ivan Trotz ("Speechless") :Ginta Rae as Sister Alice ("Speechless") :Ray Boyle as Producer ("Speechless") :Mark Shera as Professor Hayward ("Violated") :Joan Pringle as Connie Shays ("Violated") :The Cramps as Themselves ("Gypsies, Cramps and Fleas") :Cynthia Szigeti as Madame Raven ("Gypsies, Cramps and Fleas") :Carol Barbee as Ellen Marks ("Earthquake Weather") :Christine Healy as Therapist ("Earthquake Weather") :David Cromwell as Elmo Pickering ("Breast Side Up") :Sheila Wills as Helen Kincaid ("Breast Side Up") :Leigh Steinberg as Leigh Steinberg ("Breast Side Up") :Charlotte Stewart as Mary Ellen Bradley ("Courting") :Alan Fudge as Judge Abner Stanton ("Courting") :William Forward as Tournament President ("Courting") :Lar Park-Lincoln as Tammy Kane ("Fortunate Son") :Drancy Jackson as Isaiah Holcomb ("Fortunate Son") :Juanita Jennings as Mrs. Holcomb ("Fortunate Son") :Billy Vera as Duke Weatherill ("Fortunate Son") :Lee Weaver as Stan ("Fortunate Son") :Steve Vinovich as Max Roman ("Snowbound") :Emily Cutler as Lou Nebitts ("Snowbound") :Monika Schnarre as Elle ("Nancy's Choice") :John Lafayette as Sterling Penn ("Nancy's Choice") :Margot Rose as Kelly's Student Advisor ("Nancy's Choice") :Barney McFadden as George ("Flying") :David Charles Sahagian as ?' ("Bleeding Hearts") :Jim Hatch as '? ("Bleeding Hearts") :Rebekah Carlton as Mary #1 ("All This And Mary Too") :Tava Smiley as Mary #2 ("All This And Mary Too") :Kathleen Noone as Ruth Keats ("Leap Of Faith") :Guy Boyd as Gerald Keats ("Leap Of Faith") :Bruce Thomas as Hank Bradley ("Leap Of Faith") :Scott Haven as Mr. Carter ("Coming Out, Getting Out, Going Out") :Kirk Bailey as Tony Spencer ("Coming Out, Getting Out, Going Out") :Kevin Scannell as Crane ("Smashed") :Mike Genovese as Graham Robbins ("Flirting With Disaster") :Samantha Lemole as Becky ("Flirting With Disaster") :Lara Steinick as Alice ("Flirting With Disaster") :Barrow Davis as Margaret ("Flirting With Disaster") :Peter Siragusa as Bernie ("Strike The Match") :Steven Culp as Mr. Dreesen ("Strike The Match") :Tom Urich as Chet Winslow ("The Big Hurt") :Tangie Ambrose as Sophie Tyler ("Ticket To Ride") :Marisol Nichols as Wendy Stevens ("Ray of Hope") :Deborah Lacey as Receptionist ("You Say It's Your Birthday: Part 1") Production *Joe E. Tata, Kathleen Robertson and Jamie Walters become regular cast members Photos :Season 6/Gallery Episodes Category:Seasons